


Lovers' Waltz

by pakunoduh



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, that's all you gotta know, they're both petty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakunoduh/pseuds/pakunoduh
Summary: The Count and Countess of Vesuvia always did find interesting ways to toy with each other





	Lovers' Waltz

Count Lucio and his wife, Countess Nadia, would eye each other across the ball room as they chose a stranger to fall into their beds. Nimble fingers left roses and lavender into their marks’ hair, lapels, pockets, cleavage even, all while maintaining eye contact with each other, challenging the other to take their claim.

 

The trinkets seemed sweet to the naive ones who received them, a gesture meant to woo and charm them, quietly marking them with intent as the nobles swayed around them during one of Vesuvia's many societal gatherings. But to those who knew what the simple flowers represented, the charm wilted as the flowers died and a wave a pity wafted towards the unsuspecting simpleton. When the marks received both a rose and sprig of lavender, the court knew things were about to get interesting. The count usually provoked these trysts, slipping the budding white rose behind a marks ear as he placed the lavender behind the other. Sometimes, he’d put them both in the same button hole just to declare to his wife how he expected their evening to go. 

 

There were moments when the chosen was a repeat lover, the knowing look passing from the prize to the noble as their fingers left a flower on their person, and the countdown begins. The party continued to laugh and drink, the festivities leaving all sated except for two. 

 

Lucio was more obnoxious with his choices, sweeping the chosen pawn for the evening in arcs across the ballroom, barked laughter nearly shouted from his lungs as he draped himself over them. He smiled and leaned into the startled creatures’ ears as he seduced them, deft fingers touched everywhere they could reach as he spoke of carnal desires in their ears. If they had any decency, they would blush, and most did. Lucio was very direct when it came to what, and who, he wanted, titles be damned as he hunted for the next person to grace his bed, to gasp his name as sweat covered their bodies behind closed doors. He lived for the thrill of it all, and knowing his dear countess would watch him stalk off with his prey, leaving her to attend to the guests he invited in the first place.

 

Nadia, on the other hand, had a bit more tact as she went about choosing a partner for the evening, soft hands caressing flushed cheeks as she smiled and cooed at her chosen conquests, an air of control emanated from the Countess in a way different, yet complementary way to her husband's. Her desires were a calm sea waiting for the moon to make them rise, patience and timing so important as she courted one of the couple’s guests. Her touches lingered on the bodies she admired, the owners itching to have her hands back on their skin to soothe the heat that threatened to overtake them. She was the rock they could cling to when the only thing they could remember was who was making them so vulnerable, their bodies threatening to shatter on her soft sheets. Her teasing hands soft and left them frustrated as they came to a crest of pleasure before the tides left again, leaving them aching and beginning for more.

 

Sometimes, both parties would leave trinkets among the crowd, both the Count and Countess not quite fulfilled with their menagerie of guests and invited one more back to their private chambers. Neither ever chose more than one partner at those parties- it was much harder to scurry away a harem opposed to a delicious morsel. Most nights, however, Lucio would be the one to champion a prize, clawed hand ruining hosiery and satin shirt alike as he toyed with his entertainment for the evening. 

 

Nadia would roll her eyes at his attempts to antagonize her and preferred to listen to the swelling music and the gentle chatter floating above the crowd. He continued to mouth filthy things at across the dancehall, human fingers gently took her arm when they brushed past each other, Lucio whispering the debauched details of he would spend the night with someone who wasn’t her. She’d then turn to him coolly, a smile on her lips as she mused him, stating simple sentences of he was always good at taking her scraps, always needy for her attention like the boy he remained.

 

His eyes gleamed with every word she pointed at him, a sneering smile crossing his lips as took her abuses, added them to the fuel of his desires. And then next morning he went to her private chambers, voice dripping with all manner of sins as he recounted to her how his night went. She replied with feign disinterest, head down as she studied the latest book she’d come to acquire as she took in her husband’s storytelling, committing each memory to detail so she could use it on her own tryst, a piece of lavender to overpower a white rose as she proved once more she was better than the Count in every way. All the while Lucio grinned at her, saw the cogs turn in her as she planned her next move against him, all the while preparing for own countermeasure.   

 

The Count and Countess were always known for being excellent at games. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lucio and Nadia's relationship is interesting so i wrote a little drabble
> 
> critiques and comments appreciated!
> 
> my main is @jvdal.tumblr.com if you wanna find me there! 
> 
> Thanks @greywardenblue for once again taking one for the team and betaing this


End file.
